


离别之后，重逢之前

by FreezingCold



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: 老文有bug，懒得修了





	离别之后，重逢之前

费尽周折之后，拿破仑总算如愿以偿，娶到了哈布斯堡的公主。虽然两人年龄差了二十多岁，但这段政治联姻意外地美满，至少最初阶段他们琴瑟和鸣。皇帝十分宠爱新皇后，用璀璨的珠宝华美的礼服妆点自己的新欢，他精心照顾她的一切饮食起居，带着她四处游玩宴乐。为了不伤害皇后的感情，他甚至没去参加拉纳的葬礼。  
这也算不上什么大事，身为高高在上的法兰西一国之君，他没义务去参加一个属下的葬礼，何况拿破仑自认为已经够照顾蒙特贝洛家的寡妇与孩子了。为了平衡精英政权与平等原则的矛盾，皇帝自鸣得意地搞了一套新贵族制，在此制度下，唯有对国家做出贡献者才能承袭父辈的爵位。然而寡妇路易丝的长子才九岁，这种小鬼头能有贡献就奇了怪了。不过拿破仑比较厚道，慨然默许这个家族保留蒙特贝洛公爵的头衔，尽管如此，路易丝仍不满足。  
“陛下，您还给过我丈夫一个头衔，那个西夫尔公爵……”  
“那个我收回了，夫人您请回吧。”皇帝急着处理公务，不耐烦地打断了路易丝，但后者不肯罢休，执意继续：“他在世时每年都能收到西夫尔公国的岁入，所以……”  
“但是我封爵时他没办官方手续，懂吗？这个头衔从来都不属于他，现在正好该被收回了。”  
话都说到这份上了，路易丝唯有离去。临走前，她悄悄瞪了皇帝一眼，眼神里满是怨毒之色。【注1】  
拿破仑当然清楚路易丝多恨自己——如果不是他，她不会失去心爱的丈夫。知道归知道，他却不在乎。恨他的人太多太多，从保王党到雅各宾到自由派到大臣到兄弟姐妹再到国外那些正统王室，添一个蒙特贝洛公爵夫人也不嫌多，于是乎，纵然明知路易丝会在新皇后面前泼自己的脏水，他还是留她在宫中任荣誉女官。女人们爱怎么嚼舌头就随她们嚼吧，他还有更重要的事要办，他要集中精力考虑接下来的战略。  
皇帝盯着横摊在长桌上的俄罗斯地图，兴致勃勃地边把玩大头针边构想军队部署。他将亲率中央军团，趁巴格拉季翁与巴克莱会师前对他俩来个各个击破。他将赶在巴格拉季翁逃走前死死钳住他，一口吃掉他的军团。速度，速度，只有速度够快才能叫俄国佬措手不及。他需要一个行动迅捷有力的前卫……  
“俄国佬没啥了不起，但巴格拉季翁是真正的军人，整个人看起来就很精神，跟他打才算有点意思。”拉纳坐在行军帐一角的军鼓上，懒洋洋地看着皇帝。  
是了，如果拉纳还活着是可以给他前卫军。当然了，下一秒拿破仑就抛开这段记忆碎片去考虑恰当人选了。没有拉纳他也可以成功，他从来不缺能干的将领。事实上，拉纳算不上拿破仑麾下特别好的将军，只是使起来比较顺手，找个人替他并不难。  
真的不难。  
一年的细致筹备后，拿破仑领着浩浩荡荡六十万大军，大摇大摆地向涅曼河进军。他站在河边的小土丘上，志得意满地哼着小曲儿：“马尔伯勒去战场/谁知何时回故乡？”士兵们行过小土丘时纷纷向他挥动帽子，忘情地欢呼“皇帝万岁！”。  
他们相信皇帝是不败的，自己很快就能回国与亲人团聚。  
他们中很多人再没回到故乡，永远留在了那片茫茫雪原。  
靠强大军力维持的帝国就此一蹶不振，吕岑、包岑、德累斯顿、莱比锡、布列讷、拉罗蒂埃、尚波贝尔、蒙米拉伊、蒂耶里堡、克拉奥讷、拉昂、阿尔西……联军终究是进了巴黎，而元帅们在枫丹白露宫围住皇帝，诚恳地请求他退位，他们用了他经常挂在嘴边的理由——为了法兰西的利益。  
“你们！我给了你们地位财富与名望，到头来你们就用背叛回报我！说，你们是不是已经和联军达成协议了？是不是我退位了你们就能保住自己的小庄园？”  
皇帝把桌子拍得震天响。  
元帅们没有发怒，任凭那头困兽垂死挣扎。等他骂得差不多了，他们才不卑不亢地发表自己的看法，并冷静地分析道，照眼下的局势来看，退位对皇帝和法兰西来说都是最好的选择，面对如此敌众我寡的处境，他们是不愿意继续打的，打也没胜算……  
拿破仑妥协了。  
这时他才觉得有些累了，草草签完退位诏书后，他瘫倒在壁炉旁的大椅子上，挥手示意众人离开。  
他们都走了，都去找临时政府讲和了，再过两天他们就要向百合花旗宣誓效忠了吧，到头来他身边连个能信任的人都没有……  
不是没有，是都死了。  
如果迪罗克还活着，如果贝西埃还活着，如果拉纳还活着……  
“陛下，我不懂你是怎么想的，我们和奥地利处得好好的，干嘛又要打？”拉纳刚刚赶到军营，挂着一脸的汗珠，“而且西班牙还没解决！”言毕，他一把揪下羽饰大帽子，粗暴地拿它当扇子使。  
“不是我要打，是弗朗茨老头对我宣战的。”拿破仑故作无奈状。  
“就没有别的法子解决？难道就非得开打？”  
“打趴那些狗才是最好的方式！【注2】要知道，这可是为了……”  
“为了法兰西的利益，又是这一套，”拉纳不耐烦地接道，“行了行了，你就说我该干啥吧。”  
虽然拉纳满口答应了下来，但他显然还是不情愿的。皇帝试着给部下打气，结果对方只是甩开他的怀抱，冷冷地回了句“我都听你的”。  
是了，他怎么忘了拉纳早就不想打了呢？那还是1809年，是他的帝国蒸蒸日上的时候啊！如果换做今天，他必然会加入那些无耻的元帅们，叫自己滚蛋。  
"都他妈玩蛋儿去吧！“  
皇帝在心里怒吼。他紧紧交握双手，强迫自己驱散脑海里的画面。  
回忆一个死人毫无意义，人生要向前看！  
不管身处何种境地，拿破仑总能想法子让自己忙起来。所有人都以为他要在厄尔巴岛上安然颐养天年时，他却差点又把欧洲搅了个天翻地覆。儒昂海湾、格勒诺布尔、巴黎、滑铁卢、马尔迈松、罗什福尔……  
尘埃落定之后，他已站在诺森伯兰号的甲板上，凝视船身破开的怒涛。海风很是猛烈，但他仍不愿回舱。  
“陛下，到就寝时间了。”蒙托隆温顺地立在一旁，恭候主人的指示。  
“噢，多么不同啊！”拿破仑好像没听见蒙托隆的话，只是怔怔地抬头仰望星辰，“我的将星，终于是落了！往年的今日，是多么不同啊！”  
往年的生日会这样冷冷清清吗？战神广场的礼炮会持续轰鸣，杜伊勒里宫御座大殿会大摆筵席，贵族官僚和各国使臣会带着各种礼物向他道贺，五光十色的焰火会划破夜空，组成一个个美丽的花押字与图案，军队会身穿鲜艳华丽的盛装列队经过，高呼“皇帝万岁！”。  
不，往年的生日不单是这些，单是这些还不足以令他如此遗憾……  
“我要累毙了，生日快乐司令官！”  
拿破仑正忙着给督政府写报告，满身泥垢的家伙忽然跌跌撞撞地闯进了他的房间，令他有些措手不及。  
“让，别的事待会说，你先去洗个澡……”  
“居然有水？我还以为你都把水泡没了……”  
“你以为我跟缪拉一样洗个脸就把水用光？天哪快去洗，你简直臭不可闻。”  
“还不都怪贝尔蒂埃，下的什么破命令，马穆鲁克没打着，倒惹得一身骚……“【注3】  
“陛下？”眼见快午夜了，蒙托隆只有出声提醒君主该回舱了。皇帝于是不再多想，随忠诚的侍臣走下甲板。  
等他再次想起拉纳，却是在大西洋孤岛上了。  
“陛下，如果拉纳元帅还活着，”拉斯卡斯侯爵手握纸笔，准备记下他说的每一句话，“您认为他能挽回后期的局势吗？”  
拉纳？  
“尽管我已学会不再相信任何人，但我无法想象他会背离责任和荣誉。其实，我也很难想象他会活得比实际寿命长很多。他那么勇敢，在最后几场会战中无疑会牺牲，至少也会身负重伤，乃至一度无法行动。只要他安然无恙，他就可独自力挽狂澜。”  
拿破仑公事公办地一口气念出这些句子，像往常一样盛赞曾经的部下，当然了，就像那句“得之如得侏儒，失之如失巨擘”一样，他之所以给出这种评价，只是为了编写属于自己的史诗。皇帝十分清楚，1813年后的问题远远不是拉纳这种水平的将领能解决的，不然他早就摆脱麻烦了，又不是找不到人代替他……  
又不是找不到人代替他……  
“陛下？”似乎察觉到皇帝在走神，拉斯卡斯轻声问道，“我们是不是可以继续下一个问题了？”  
“哦对，刚说到哪了？”  
古尔戈也问起过拉纳，年轻的“古古”【注4】对皇帝有着一腔莫名的热爱，爱屋及乌使然，他也深深仰慕着大军团元帅们。古尔戈对皇帝郑重其事地说，拉纳和奈伊是他的偶像。  
“偶像？你以为他们是什么好东西？”拿破仑冷笑两声，“为了利益，他们不惜叫你开膛剖肚！”  
古尔戈有些发愣，他万万没想到皇帝会给出这样的回答。拿破仑自己只是耸耸肩，随口补充了一句：“但是战场上，他们是无价的。”  
而他早已告别战场，连战场回忆录都快写完了。  
一刻也闲不下来的拿破仑皇帝终究是陷入了无事可做的落寞与空虚。  
由于洛总督时时盯着自己，他越来越懒得出门，此外他的身体也不复健朗，有时他肋骨疼痛，疼得怎么也睡不着。奥马拉已经被赶走，新医生是洛的人，皇帝不愿见他。他情愿忍着剧痛，坐在床上重温看了无数遍的《少年维特之烦恼》。  
这就是他现在的生活，平静得只剩下孤独。  
也是奇怪，直到困于如此穷途，他才总算能好好回想让了。  
脑内闸门一拉开，记忆就像碎玻璃一样哗啦啦倒了出来：在米兰他一脚踹开办公室大门，粗生粗气地说司令官老子好像看上你了他娘的你说说这该怎么整；在开罗他喝到烂醉如泥，主动贴上来解自己的扣子，醒来后却只嘟哝好痛啊下次换老子在上吧；在奥斯特里茨、耶拿、瓜达拉马山、埃克米尔……他们一次次在简陋的铁制行军床上做到大汗淋漓，像两头只顾追求本性的野兽。他记得让虽然一直惦记着换位置的问题，但每次都是乖乖躺倒任自己摆弄，只有洛鲍岛上那次，让仿佛中了邪，死死抠着他的猎骑兵上衣前襟把他拉到眼前，那目光像是要吃了他一般。  
“咋了，迷上我的脸了？”他露出自恋的笑容。  
“想得美，见不着你这张臭脸最好。”  
“英雄所见略同，你以为你成天摆黑脸我就想看？”他笑着掐了让的肩膀一把，尽情享受只属于他们的欢愉。  
想看，其实我他妈的想看。  
拿破仑叫马尔尚打开窗户，说自己要透透气。海浪拍打礁石的声音于是更清晰地传入耳中，撼动着他的耳膜。  
那声音，就像他告别了的战场上的隆隆炮响。

The End

注1：西夫尔公爵是1807年封的爵位，因为拉纳没办手续，他死后就被收回去了。  
注2：法军俚语称奥地利人为另一条狗。  
注3：1798年8月15日，拉纳师历经长途跋涉后进入开罗。  
注4：古古（Gogo）系古尔戈（Gourgaud）昵称。


End file.
